Sobre a vida de casados
by Inoue Taisho
Summary: one-shots sobre momentos cômicos e/ou fofos recorrentes na vida pós-alianças trocadas.
1. Ronco

A ideia da Fic é fazer one shots com algumas coisas engraçadas e fofas recorrentes na vida de casais. Ron&Hermione, Harry&Ginny e Draco&Luna :)

espero que gostem, deixem reviews!

* * *

><p><em>Aquilo<em>

Eles eram casados e ela precisava conviver com isso, olhou para mão esquerda onde desde o dia anterior jazia luminescente uma aliança dourada, ela lutara bravamente pra chegar até ali, uma guerra e um namoro sem sexo por 2 anos, a noite de núpcias tinha sido mais-que-perfeita e agora ela só precisava conviver com aquilo

_bem talvez não fosse assim todos os dias_

Olhou para o ruivo que dormia pesadamente ao seu lado e sorriu, o rapaz que cresceu junto com ela agora era seu marido, ela agora era Hermione Jean Weasley, estava casada com o grande amor de sua vida e sobreviveram juntos a uma guerra...

Nada na vida dos dois tinha sido fácil: ela fora um menino para ele durante 4 longos anos, não obstante ainda tinha namorado com a _cretina e fútil Brown_, como se as coisas já não fossem suficientemente difíceis ele a abandonara em plena caça as Horcruxes, mas as coisas mudaram e o infantil Ronald weasley deu lugar a um homem que em meio a guerra teve a sensibilidade de se preocupar com os elfos, fora brilhante e forte. a vida fora justa com ela, dera a ela um namorado-_agora marido_- fiel, lindo e com o mais belo par de orbes azuis que alguém poderia carregar, mas tinha _aquilo._

Ela não o estava julgando mau, se conheciam a muito tempo e ela conhecia cada detalhe do ruivo que estava a seu lado, mas nunca havia reparado isso.

Nada na vida dos dois tinha sido fácil: eles enfrentaram uma guerra, um namoro sem sexo e até as tentativas de Lilá de tomar pra si o ruivo, perto de tanta coisa o _ronco_ dele era um detalhe, certo? _Um detalhe barulhento e engraçado._

Observando por uma perspectiva otimista poderia servir como despertador, já que pela noite de núpcias ela notara que não conseguiria dormir muitas horas com aquele homem lindo e todo seu dormindo ao lado.


	2. Culinária

_Sobre dotes culinários_

Ela era ótima em _quase tudo_ que fazia, era uma excelente jogadora de Quadribol, excelente esposa, excelente irmã, excelente amiga, mas uma pessoa com tanta excelência precisava ter um defeito, não para manchar suas qualidades, só para mostrar que apesar de tudo ela era um ser humano.

Mas ela não aceitava de cabeça baixa nada na vida, ela era uma Weasley, ela vencera uma maldita guerra, ela foi a escolhida do Escolhido, ela era uma grifinória! Com esse pensamento ela seguia amaldiçoando uma faca que cortara seu indicador e um macarrão que grudava mesmo imerso em litros de agua.

-Ginny, está tudo bem, podemos ir aquele restaurante de comida japonesa que você gosta...

-EU QUERO MACARRÃO

-ok ok, vamos a algum restaurante italiano então

-HARRY JAMES POTTER, EU POSSO TERMINAR DE COZINHAR EM PAZ?

Tinha uma coisa assustadora que era comum a esposa e a 'irmã' Hermione: a mania de chamar o marido pelo nome completo quando estava a beira de uma explosão, observou atentamente a esposa e sinceramente uma legião de Voldemorts não traria tanto medo; a ruiva estava com os cabelos preso em um coque alto, um avental com uma mancha meio vermelho meio roxo e com uma faca gigante em punho, como ele poderia não deixa-la 'cozinhar' em paz?

-eu... ok Ginny, quando você desistir eu estarei te esperando na sala para comermos fora ou pedirmos uma pizza.

-SEU IDIOTAA!

Agradeceu intimamente os anos de pratica de quadribol, isso garantira ao rapaz destreza em desviar de objetos que vinham ameaçadoramente em sua direção, apesar de balaços serem menos cruéis que sua esposa jogando um prato em sua direção.

Foi pra sala e marcou 5 minutos em seu relógio de pulso.

**1° minuto**

-se está achando ruim deveria ter arrumado uma esposa mais alinhada com os afazeres domésticos Potter! Ainda há tempo, afinal quem não quer ser a Escolhida não é mesmo?

-...

**2° minuto**

-desculpe se eu tinha mais coisas pra fazer do que aprender com a mamãe como se prender um marido pelo estomago!

-...

**3° minuto**

Ele ouviu um fraco soluço e pensou que talvez tivesse sido um pouco cruel em ter deixado a esposa dessa forma, pensou em ir até lá

**4° minuto**

Uma batida e vários objetos sendo aparentemente destroçados por algo de metal, imaginou que alguma panela teria caído e correu imaginando que ela poderia ter se machucado

**5° minuto**

-foda-se essa merda de jantar! ligue pro delivery, temos 50 minutos.

Harry sorriu deliciado ao ver a ruiva tirando uma a uma as peças que cobriam o corpo que ele mais amava na vida.


	3. Moda

Estava com saudades de escrever fics, revi os dois Relíquias da Morte e resolvi atualizar aqui. :)

* * *

><p><em>Preto e todas as cores<em>

- qual a dificuldade que você tem em não passar duas horas para se arrumar?

o rapaz gritava a plenos pulmões esperando que de alguma forma aquilo a fizesse se apressar. amava aquela mulher. não soube em que momento isso aconteceu. mas aconteceu. sua família fora perdoada após a queda do Lorde das Trevas, devido a decisão de Narcisa em confirmar a morte de Harry Potter durante a guerra. os Malfoy não caíram em desgraça por uma decisão do Escolhido, que incluíra Narcisa entre as pessoas que foram diretamente responsáveis pelo fim da guerra, já que sem aquele gesto ocorrido na Floresta Negra ele estaria morto. ao voltar para Hogwarts, Draco transformou-se em persona non grata de quase todos ali dentro.

Menos ela. ela fora sua redenção. com seu jeito sonhador de falar que ele deveria fechar as feridas da guerra, com seu perdão ante ao sequestro ocorrido menos de um ano atrás, com seu aparente esquecimento quanto a todas as gracinhas ditas por ele em relação a seu "estilo Lovegood de ser" durante toda sua vida escolar.

- Draco, eu não sabia qual vestido usar. me ajude a fechar esse.

Ele riu ao notar o óbvio. Vestido em seu sisudo terno negro, ele parecia estar indo a um lugar totalmente diferente ao que ela ia, com seu vestido de um laranja muito vivo e uma vibrante bota azul.

- por Merlin, mulher! quando você estiver no banho escolherei suas roupas daqui por diante. praticidade é bem mais minha cara.

- você é prático por que sempre se veste da mesma maneira. seu lado do guarda-roupa é como a Floresta Negra! a moça riu e colocou os longos cabelos loiros no ombro, para que o marido pudesse abotoar o vestido.

- muito engraçada, senhora Malfoy.

- Lovegood Malfoy.

- você sabia que é a primeira mulher que entra em minha família que não usa apenas o nome de casada?

- eu gosto do meu sobrenome. o amor é bom e Lovegood é uma eterna lembrança disso. também me lembra a minha mãe.

- deixe-me fechar esse vestido ou chegaremos na hora da sobremesa. o rapaz olhou para as costas nuas da esposa e foi abotoando um a um os botões do vestido. -você possui alguma especie de fetiche por botões? todos os seus vestidos são um inferno para abotoar.

- por isso você destruiu pelo menos dois deles na tentativa de tirá-los?

- fico um pouco impaciente para te ver nua... disse simplesmente.

as costas nuas da mulher eram de uma brancura quase infinita, com exceção daquele pequeno desenho que ela e as amigas fizeram para deixar como registro a amizade. para ele era difícil se acostumar com a ideia de que sua esposa tinha como melhores amigas Ginny e Hermione. parou de pensar sobre aqueles que foram seus inimigos por toda a vida quando viu Luna o observar de um jeito muito profundo.

- o quê?

- quando você me pediu em casamento, achei que ia me pedir pra usar roupas como as das mulheres de sua família.

- eu não precisava de uma Malfoy na minha vida. eu precisava de você. com todas as suas cores e absurdos.

- você fica muito bonito em seus rompantes de romantismo. é minha segunda versão favorita de você.

- e qual a primeira?

- sua versão sem roupas. ou com suas roupas, mas pronto para me amar.

A espontaneidade daquela mulher o deixava louco. quase tão louco quanto aqueles botões daqueles vestidos tão coloridos que o impediam de vê-la em sua versão favorita. nua e pronta para ser amada.

- vamos ou a senhora Narcisa achará que você não se importa em visitá-la nem mesmo em seu aniversário. isso seria muito indelicado de nossa parte.

Em poucas horas eles estariam de volta e ele esperava que ela não ficasse brava quando um terceiro vestido ficasse sem botões.


End file.
